


Dream a Little Dream of You

by Anonymous



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Joseph and Mary are divorced, Joseph is secretly a little shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom robert, but still friends, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’re going into heat, Rob, I can smell it,” Joseph said, his voice an octave lower than usual.“Get off of me,” Robert shoved him away, face burning under the children’s curious scrutiny, “and stop scent-marking me like a goddamn animal, Christiansen.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I played a bit of this game after it came out and decided to come out of my cave to write a little bit of porn for these guys. I really liked Joseph and Robert for some reason, probably because they look like those two from Overwatch. You know which two I'm talking about. 
> 
> So Joseph and Mary are divorced in this story, and he and Robert are together. There are only three children as of now. Mentions of the Dadsona and Amanda. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Robert woke to the sight of Joseph’s twins perched on the side of the bed, both sets of eyes trained on him like a pair of freaking vultures eying a juicy carcass.

“You smell funny again,” Christie’s the first to break the silence, “should we go get daddy?”

“What?” Robert rasped, squinting at the clock on the mantle. Had he stayed over at Joseph’s last night? He couldn’t remember, but there was a familiar heavy ache in his abdomen and he had a pounding headache. Groaning, he pulled the comforters over his head and tried to forget about the creepy Shining Twins seated within touching distance.

“Are you dying?” Christian asked hopefully.

Christie turned to glare at her twin, “don’t say that. I like him.”

“I will pay you twenty bucks if one of you get me some aspirin,” Robert said, peeking out at them through a slit in the blanket burrito. There was the sound of little feet pitter-pattering off, he waited, then moaned in gratitude when Christie shoved the pills through, narrowly missing his left eye. Robert swallowed them dry and finally slithered out of Joseph’s bed when the twins hopped on and began to sing at the top of their lungs.

“Morning sunshine!” Joseph beamed when he saw Robert coming down the stairs with the twins in tow. He was dressed in a white polo shirt and khaki pants, looking way too chipper for Robert's liking. 

“I hate you,” he replied flatly, brushing past the man and making a beeline for the coffee pot, “and your hellish spawns.”

“I know you mean love,” Joseph said cheerfully, “Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, and I’ll call my ex to see if she can babysit the kids for the weekend.”

“Why?” Robert grunted, confused. He nearly dropped his coffee when the other man leaned over and nuzzled the side of his neck where his scent gland was.

“You’re going into heat, Rob, I can smell it,” Joseph said, his voice an octave lower than usual.

“Get off of me,” Robert shoved him away, face burning under the children’s curious scrutiny, “and stop scent-marking me like a goddamn animal, Christiansen.”

“I will if you stop flirting with our new neighbor,” Joseph said as he placed glasses of freshly squeezed juice on the kitchen counter for the kids, “come on gang, grab your pancakes and juice. Chris, can you watch over your siblings for a few minutes?”

“Amanda’s dad?” Robert asked, placing his empty coffee mug in the sink and feeling a bit more like a live human being, “I watched a game with him in the bar, stop overthinking things.”

“You bought him shots, Rob,” Joseph dried his hands and placed them on the kitchen counter, bracketing Robert’s hips. He leaned in with a mournful pout, “you’ve never even offered to buy _me_ drinks.”

“That’s 'cause you don’t fucking drink, asshole,” Robert snapped back, grimacing at the overwhelming scent of spices and sandalwood coming off of the blond alpha, “stop it or I will throw up on you, Christiansen, I swear to God.”

“Really?” Joseph hummed thoughtfully, sliding his warm dry palm into Robert’s loose shirt and pressing down over his lower belly, flat and corded with muscle, “did I finally put a bun in your oven?”

“Fuck you,” Robert snarled, starting to struggle when Joseph applied pressure, amplifying the maddening tingling sensation beneath his skin that had been steadily increasing in the past few minutes spent in the alpha’s presence. Joseph slid his leg between Robert’s thighs, leaned over and bit down on the spot between neck and shoulder where he’d sunk his teeth in when they’d first fucked.

Robert couldn’t fight the moan this time, the building pressure in his belly finally giving way as the scent of his slick filled the kitchen, dark chocolate with a hint of sea salt. Joseph smiled sweetly as he slipped his wandering hand into Robert’s boxers, past his stiffening cock and balls to thumb at his slick folds.

“Stop it, the kids are in the next room!” Pressing his thighs together, Robert swatted at him in irritation. He hissed and arched his back when Joseph slid an unrelenting finger inside, teasing the soft wet inner walls of his opening.

Robert swayed, face burning and heart thumping, but his body welcomed the intrusion, clamping down on the thrusting digits and producing more slick to lubricate the way. The wet sounds of Joseph fucking him with three fingers was shockingly loud in the sun-bright kitchen. He could hear the distant sound of the TV coming from the living room where the kids were eating their breakfast. Biting back the harsh whines clawing up his throat, Robert spread his legs and ground down, a silent encouragement for Joseph’s fingers to press deeper into his body. The alpha groaned and caught him in a bruising kiss, swallowing the sounds of pleasure slipping from Robert’s lips.

He came with three fingers up his ass, wet hot slick coating Joseph’s hand and staining his blue boxer shorts. Robert averted his gaze when Joseph lapped greedily at the clear fluid running down his wrist and fingers.

"I can't wait to knot you," He panted into Robert's ear, grinding his hard cock into the omega's thigh.

“Daddy?” A small voice asked. The two men flinched apart. 

“All done with breakfast, champ?” Joseph didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed when Chris came shuffling into the kitchen, empty plates balanced in his arms. He angled his body away so that the child couldn't see the evidence of his arousal. 

“Are you guys making cookies? I smell chocolate,” Chris said eagerly.

“We sure are, buddy,” Joseph smiled. He wiped his soiled hands with a kitchen towel and passed it to Robert to cover the dark wet spot over his crotch, “Rob and I are gonna make the cookies over the weekend while you guys go visit mommy. Sounds good?”

"Yeah," The six-year-old said shyly.

"Alright, why don't you go up to your room and grab some stuff for the sleepover?" Joseph suggested, still smiling fondly at his firstborn.

"You are a despicable human being, Joseph," Robert finally broke the silence when an oblivious Chris disappeared up the staircase.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing Robert's temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually ended up being a plot filler chapter. The smut should be in the next one/last chapter. 
> 
> Lol, I told myself not to get involved in any plot. Pop me a comment or kudos if you liked the story!

The cold water felt good on Robert’s overheated skin. He stood under the heavy spray, head bowed and eyes closed, grateful for the brief moment of clarity from the muddled haze that had settled over his mind since the little fiasco in the kitchen that morning. Joseph was somewhere in the house, presumably helping the kids pack their bags. Mary had texted Robert about taking them on a camping trip this weekend with her new boyfriend.

When he finally wandered back downstairs, Robert found Joseph standing in the driveway talking to Craig. River, who was in her usual seat strapped to her father’s chest, immediately made grabby hands when she spotted him. Robert didn’t know why, but babies and toddlers seemed to love him whenever he was near heat. When Val had been little, he’d wake to find her sleeping in his bed in the few days before his heat hit, her face mashed into the neck of his shirt where Robert’s scent was the strongest. With Joseph’s twins, it was the creepy “silently watch him sleep” thing.

Sighing in defeat and avoiding the curious gaze of both alphas, Robert held out his arms and allowed Craig to pass River over to him. She smelled like baby formula and that crispy clean scent of sun-dried sheets, and it reminded Robert so much of the happy times before the car accident, before he started drinking and Val had stopped speaking to him. Small arms wrapped around Robert’s neck and River dropped her round cheek against his shoulder, yawning contentedly as he smoothed a gentle hand over her back.

“You’re really good with kids, bro,” Craig said, flashing him a sunny grin and a double thumbs-up. The dark-haired alpha politely didn't give any indications of having caught the subtle scent of Robert's impending heat.

“He is, isn’t he?” Joseph’s smile was more...hungry.

“So, you said you needed camping equipment for the little bros?” Craig prompted, forcing the blond alpha to turn his attention away, “I’ve got lots, man. Wanna head over to my garage and grab ‘em?”

“Yes, that would be great,” Joseph replied, “Rob will watch over the children."

“Sounds cool to me,” Craig said brightly. He produced a stuffed rodent from his knapsack, “in case she makes a fuss, his name is Arnold,” He explained, handing it over to Robert.

"Hold onto my phone for me, honey?” Smiling, Joseph deliberately slid his hand into Robert’s pant pocket instead of passing it over like a normal person.

Muttering under his breath about exactly where Joseph could shove his phone, Robert sat down on the nearest lawn chair and placed the stuffed animal next to him. River was so warm and soft, her heartbeat quick and strong against his skin. She smelled so good Robert's mood couldn’t help but lift as the baby gurgled happily up at him. He missed having a child, though the pang of longing that Robert felt was short lived — the twins had reappeared with their pink pastel shirts covered in bits of grass and dead leaves. Christian had a long streak of something brown on one cheek.

“Please tell me that’s not poop,” Robert said, dead-serious.

“It might be,” the little boy said vaguely, “wanna find out?”

“No, thanks,” Robert hugged River to his chest just a tad bit closer.

“Can we set her toy on fire, then?” Christian asked instead, pointing to River’s capybara.

“What? No!” Robert couldn’t even comprehend the leap in logic. He hurriedly snatched up Arnold and stared down in alarm at the little blond boy, “who hurt you?”

“That would probably be me, Robbie,” A woman’s voice said, and Robert looked up to see Mary slam the door to her red SUV shut, a rueful smile on her face as she sauntered over and pressed a kiss to his cheek in greeting. “I may accidentally taped over an episode of Veggietales with The Shining when they were still in diapers. It was on repeat for quite a while before we caught on.”

“You know what, that might just do it,” Robert said, eying the twins critically. "Also, just to amp up the creep factor, they're practically identical miniature versions of your ex-husband. Where're the bits from you, Mar? It’s like he’s multiplying by himself."

"I know, right?” Mary laughed and turned to the twins, “kids, cover your ears for a sec, ok?” Then, she leaned over and fake-whispered, “hell, if I didn’t personally squeeze them out of my vagina, I’d be thinking the same thing.”

“Jeez, Mary, warn a guy first, will ya?” Robert groaned, muffling his smirk against River’s soft chubby cheek and making the baby giggle in delight when he mock-growled at her, “you forget what you just heard, little lady.”

“Mary.” Joseph had come back with Craig in tow, his arms laden with camping gear.

“Joseph,” she replied cooly.

“Christ, it’s like a freaking Bible reenactment every time you two see each other,” Robert muttered to Mary under his breath and got to his feet, “no wonder you got divorced.”

She elbowed him in retaliation and Robert tried to keep a straight face when Joseph walked over to them after setting the equipment in the back of Mary’s car. He hugged her and smiled at the sight of Robert and River.

“So, you got any plans to procreate?” Mary side-eyed her ex.

Joseph’s smile widened, and to Robert’s annoyance, the blond alpha pressed a kiss to his jaw, warm brown eyes twinkling as his palm settled at the base of Robert’s spine, “soon hopefully, with Rob’s permission, of course.”

“Well, I hate to disappoint you, Reverend, but that ain’t gonna happen,” Robert shot back, struggling to suppress the heat rising to his face. He handed a reluctant River back to her father, feeling that odd longing tug in his chest again. It was probably the preheat delirium making him do weird things.

“Say bye-bye to Robert, River,” Craig lifted one of his daughter’s tiny hands and waved. She burbled some nonsense baby speech at him and Robert waved back, smiling a little as he watched them depart down the street.

“I wouldn’t mind a baby sister, you know,” A tug on the corner of Robert’s shirt brought him back to the present and he looked down to find Christie still standing there. Both of her parents had gone inside the house to grab their bags.

“Yeah?” He bent down to her level and picked out a few pieces of leaves from her fine blond hair. She nodded seriously while he fixed her lopsided pigtails.

“We’ll see, but no promises, kiddo,” Robert said vaguely, sucking in a sharp breath when she threw her arms around his neck in a delighted hug anyway. Heart pounding, Robert patted the little girl fondly on the back.

“Wanna know a secret?” Christie whispered in his ear, “it wasn’t poop.”

Robert disguised his laugh with a strategic cough, “Of course it wasn't, have fun camping with your mom, peanut.”

“Ok, I’ll bring back a souvenir for you,” Christie promised, blushed the color of her dress, and ran off into the house. Robert watched her go, a small smile on his face and warmth fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

Joseph’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Thinking it was probably just Mary too lazy to come summon him back inside, Robert picked up without even glancing at the caller ID. “Yeah.”

“Hey Joseph, are you still up for meeting on Tuesday?” A horribly familiar voice said. Robert’s heart leapt to his throat. It couldn’t be.

“Val?” He croaked.

“Dad?” His daughter squeaked. He heard some frantic whispering and muffled background shrieking, then came the sound of the call disconnecting.

Feeling as if he’d just plummeted head-down into a icy well, Robert staggered back into the house, Joseph’s phone still clutched in one white-knuckled hand. The man in question was in the middle of saying goodbye to the kids, kissing foreheads and dishing out hugs like the pro he was.

Robert watched all this with a detached sense of resignation. He could never be the kind of father Joseph was. Despite the failed marriage, Joseph was still very much regarded as the model partner and obviously deserved better. Robert was well aware of the judgmental looks directed at him from the single mothers at the church. Perhaps Val felt the same. The thought felt like a hot knife digging its way past his ribcage and straight into—

“Rob? Are you ok?”

He flinched at the sound of Joseph’s voice so close to his ear. Robert hadn’t even noticed the alpha’s presence. He looked up to find Joseph staring at him in concern, Mary and the kids’ shouts of goodbye fading into the awkward silence between them.

“‘m fine,” Forcing his expression to remain neutral, Robert said, “I think should get going.”

“What, why? We have the whole house to ourselves, you’re going into heat!” Joseph spluttered, sounding extremely confused. Robert gritted his teeth and made his way toward the door. He was in the middle of shrugging on his jacket when Joseph said in a low pleading voice, “please don’t do this to me, Robert.”

“When were you going to tell me, Joseph?” Robert finally spoke, aiming an accusatory glare at the blond alpha trailing behind him. All the color drained from Joseph’s handsome face.

“Oh Lord, you found out, didn’t you?” He asked anxiously, “Mary told you, didn’t she? I knew I couldn't trust her with such a big secret.”

“Mary knew?” Robert hissed, furious. “Mary knew and I didn’t?”

“I wanted everything to be perfect before I told you, Rob—”

“Tell me what?” he yelled over Joseph’s explanation and shoved his phone into the man’s chest, “that you’re seeing my daughter behind my back?!”

“—that I wanted to make this thing between us permanent,” Joseph finished, fumbling and dropping his phone.

They stared at each other.

“What?” Joseph was the first to reboot. “I wanted Val’s blessing before I popped the question, Rob. I asked her to be the one who walk you down the aisle at the wedding so the two of you would have a chance to finally talk and get back together because she told me she missed you a lot. Val wanted to help pick out the rings, so—“

“Back up,” Robert interrupted, his voice deadly calm, “what wedding?”

“Our wedding?” Joseph gave a nervous laugh, “the kids at the church helped me draft up a ten-page plan of action to convince you to change your mind if you said no,” and when Robert didn’t even blink, he added hurriedly, “please don’t stab me with the knife in your jacket.”

Robert felt a huge migraine coming. “How long has this thing been going on?”

“What thing?”

“This thing between my daughter and you, Christiansen!” Robert smacked him hard on the shoulder. Joseph winced.

“Three weeks? They were mostly calls, we haven't met face to face,” He confessed, “Val told me a lot of childhood stories about your adventures together. Although I think most of them were made up just to screw with me.”

“That’s my girl,” Robert muttered gruffly under his breath, proud despite himself.

“So, now that the new is out,” Joseph bit his lip anxiously, “what do you say, Rob?”

Robert studied him through narrowed eyes before leaning forward and breathing into Joseph’s ear, “I might consider it…”

Joseph sucked in a sharp breath when Robert grabbed him through his khakis.

“…if you’re worth my time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Joseph's kids would probably adore Robert. My little headcanon indulgence. :)
> 
> Also, Robert was shocked because he hadn't spoken to his daughter in years and finding out that Joseph was chatting with her behind his back was what pissed him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a second chapter if anyone's interested.
> 
> 08/01 Update: Due to popular demand, I will do a second chapter in a few days. Stay tuned, fam. :)


End file.
